Por una sonrisa
by PokeStand 2.0
Summary: ArgentinaxChile. Un fic para reírse y morir de diabetes. Argentina quedó muy mal después de la guerra de Malvinas contra Inglaterra. Manuel decide ayudarlo a pasar aquellos momentos de depresión por las que pasa el argentino, sin darse cuenta que de a poco se enamoraba de él.
1. Prólogo

Y le gano.

No importa si fue injusto (porque lo fue), no importa si estaba en desventaja (porque lo estaba) y mucho menos va a importar los problemas internos que sufría (porque los sufría). Ya no importa. Ya perdió.

Aunque al argentino le doliera en el alma, aunque tuviera ganas de llorar desconsoladamente hasta quedarse dormido, él no podía, tenía que seguir adelante.

Victoria ya no estaba, su musa de cabellos marrones y ojos vivaces, la chica que había adorado hasta el día de hoy, ella que siempre había estado ahí… ella, la que ya no está más.

-Maldito ingles hijo de la re mil puta que te re mil pario- Masculló el argentino, corriéndose el pelo que le caía por la frente como un gesto de cansancio.

Cegado por problemas internos, luchó como pudo y el supo desde el principio que no sería suficiente. Meterse en una guerra con los ingleses había sido una idea (impulso) totalmente estúpida, pero... era Victoria. Vicky...

...la misma que decidió con una sonrisa que el infeliz del cejón había ganado y se marchó con él hacía Londres, no solo terminando de lastimarlo físicamente, sino también rompiéndole olímpicamente el corazón.

Una lágrima amenazó con deslizarse por su mejilla y cuando Martín se la iba a limpiar (Ni siquiera estando solo se dignaría a llorar) se dio cuenta realmente de la tristeza infinita que comprimía en su pecho y con un lamento se largo a llorar, necesitando sacar todo ese peso de encima.

Después de llorar un rato, paró súbitamente cuando el sonido de los golpes de su puerta lo sobresaltaron. Se secó las lágrimas con la manga, mientras tomaba respiraciones en un intento de calmarse. Cuando lo logró, suspiró y abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué querés? –Dijo con un mal humor evidente y en un tono de mierda al ver a su vecino parado en el umbral de la puerta.

-Martín... estai... ¿llorando? –Murmuró el chileno sorprendido.

"_Que genio que sos, boludo. Como nunca llorás te olvidas justamente de cuanto se te nota cuando sí lo haces. Porque no salí con una bolsa en la cabeza, una de plástico, hubiera sido práctico…" _Pensó para sí mismo el argentino, quien ni siquiera se molesto en dar una respuesta y simplemente empujo la puerta esperando que se le cerrara en la cara Manuel y, siendo la personalidad del otro, se ofendiera y lo dejara en paz. Pero Manuel arruinó sus planes, deteniendo la puerta y cerrándola recién cuando él ya había entrado.

-Martín, Miguel me conto lo que pasó, ¿Estai mal, no? –Preguntó torpemente, obviamente preocupado pero sin saber bien cómo manejar la situación.

-No, si estoy tan feliz de la vida... –Gruñó con sarcasmo pero su voz se quebró al final. Sintiendo el mismo peso en el pecho que antes, Martín se sentó en el sillón tratando de no perder la compostura frente al chileno.

Manuel se sentó al lado suyo y frunció el seño. Dubitativo, puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo, sin tener la menor idea de cómo ayudarlo.

-Humm…

-¿Qué?

-Gracias –Murmuró el rubio con una sonrisa casi asomándosele en el rostro.

Él sabía que a su vecino le costaba muchísimo dar muestras de afecto, a diferencia del argentino, quien ni siquiera dudo en tirarse en sus brazos en busca de un abrazo reconfortante.

La primera reacción de Manuel fue echarse atrás pero ya estaba atrapado entre esos cálidos brazos que lo retenían colgándose de su cuello. La imagen llorosa de Martín cuando le abrió la puerta se le pareció como un flash por la mente y reconsidero dejar por única y última vez que el argentino lo abrazara sin rechazarlo.

Martín sintió nuevamente intensas ganas de llorar, sacando toda su pena de una vez. Ahora ya no importaba porque el ojimiel ya lo había visto, así que ¿Por qué no?

Manuel sintió las lágrimas en su cuello y se sorprendió. Miguel le había contado la gran pelea entre sus amigos Arthur y Martín, por Victoria, quien finalmente se fue con el ingles (no sabe si por obligación o simplemente quería irse). De todas formas, el chileno no se atrevía a asimilar que su amigo hubiera sido tan cruel como para hacer llorar a Martín.

Martín. Llorando. Cualquiera pensaría que es una mentira.

Manuel estaba enojado, enojadísimo con Arthur, ¿Quién pensaría en lastimarlo? (emocionalmente, porque físicamente cualquiera estaría tentado de pegarle un buen golpe de vez en cuando). Martín era como un perro, o un bebe, es molesto y un poco estúpido, pero nunca pensaría en hacerle daño a alguien y nadie pensaría en hacerle daño a un perro o un bebe, ¿O sí?

Como sea, Manuel se sentía incomodo, y no solo fue por el abrazo; un amigo que fuera capaz de tomar ventaja en una pelea solo por orgullo (y no estamos hablando de herir a cualquier persona, hablamos de Martín) realmente le daban ganas romperle la nariz y no volverlo a ver nunca más. Pero eso no iba a pasar, claro.

Martín tembló, llorando incontrolablemente. Todavía le dolía su gran orgullo y lo que era más importante, el cuerpo. Se sentía para la mierda, pero ambos dolores no tenían comparación con haber perdido a Victoria.

"_Victoria… Vicky… no te vayas…"_ Suplico con sus últimos alientos. Recordó estar temblando como ahora, cegado por el dolor y el frio, sin tener la suficiente fuerza como para llorar o gritar. Ella se limito a mirarlo y con un dulce y cruel caminar se alejo, mientras él se desmayaba.

Lloro con más fuerza, tosiendo. Le dolía el pecho, el frio que hizo en las Malvinas ese día había sido superior a cualquier otro y boludo como era el argentino, se enfermo.

-Perdón… -Gimió tanto para Manuel como para sí mismo y agradeció tener algo de compañía en estos momentos de mierda.


	2. Capítulo 1

El ruido despertó a Manuel.

Abrió los ojos con somnolencia mientras bostezaba y casi le agarra un paro cardiaco cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en la cama de Martín y le faltaban los pantalones.

-¿Q-QUE…?

El chileno repaso los acontecimientos del día anterior. Miguel le comento la mala semana que estaba pasando el argentino. Fue a su casa a verlo. Lo consoló. Tomaron un par de cervezas... oh dios. Después de eso, no se acordaba de nada.

¡Ah! Había derramado algo de cerveza sin querer en sus pantalones y él se los saco, o algo así. No tenía ni puta idea dónde estaban en aquel momento.

La puerta del baño se abrió y el argentino sonrió, saludándolo.

-Buen diaaa, te despertaste. Dormís como elefante drogado cuando te pones en pedo...

Manuel se tapo con el brazo la nariz, en un intento de frenar la hemorragia nasal que sentía venir. No literalmente, pero casi se muere.

El argentino había salido del baño (aparentemente de tomar una ducha) con solo una toalla cubriendo del torso para abajo. Manuel no podía dejar de seguir con la vista cada una de las gotitas de agua que se resbalaban por el cuerpo bien formado. Algunas se originaban cuando caían del pelo hasta el hombro y bajaban por el brazo hasta deshacerse, detenerse o simplemente perderse; las demás recorrían su pecho y vientre, deslizándose por su piel hasta toparse con la toalla.

-¿Manu?

El aludido desvió la vista rápidamente, cubriéndose con las sabanas celestes del rubio.

-H-ho-ola –Tartamudeó sin poder sacarse la imagen de encima. Hasta que, por primera vez en la mañana, algo de cordura se le asomo en su cabeza llena de imágenes de Martín desnudo.- ¿Q-que mierda hago aquí? ¿Y dónde están mis pantalones, weón? Ponte algo de ropa, que estai enfermo y encima andai desnudo por ahí por la vida...

Martín sonrió y el ojimiel tuvo la gran idea de volverlo a mirar, y otra vez quedar como hechizado (él diría un embrujado) y embobado observando al rubio, más sexy con esa sonrisa que...

_"Y ahora pensai como fleto, vas bien Manuel, vas bien..."_ Pensó con sarcasmo, sonrojándose.

-¿Qué queres desayunar? –Preguntó el otro, sonriéndose a sí mismo al darse cuenta que su vecino lo miraba sin carpa e ignorándolo a propósito se puso a buscar algo de ropa en el cajón.

Como no tenía nada en el dicho cajón, se fue a fijar a la pila de ropa sucia que había del otro lado de la habitación. Paseándose en bolas como si estuviera solo, no dejaba de reír para sus adentros al ver la expresión del chileno cada vez que iba y venía.

-¿Desayunar? ¡Primero quiero mis pantalones! –Se quejó, frunciendo el ceño, bastante avergonzado.

-Yo que voy a saber donde los dejaste... buscalos. Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Qué querés de desayunar? ¿O no desayunás? –Martín le hablo como le hablaría a un retrasado, al mismo tiempo que buscaba algo que no estuviera tan sucio como para ponerse mientras lavaba lo demás.

Escuchó a Manuel resoplar.

-Quiero un té.

-No tengo.

-¿Café?

-No hay.

-¿Si no teni una mierda pa' que me preguntas que quiero desayunar? –Gruñó el chileno, asomando su cabeza por debajo de la cama en busca de sus pantalones.

¡Cuánta basura que había! Pero no estaban sus pantalones.

-No sé, vos tenias que decir "Desayuno cualquier cosa que vos me prepares" o algo así. –Dijo, usando un tono sexy para remarcar la frase.

-¿Y morirme intoxicado? Seguro que no sabi ni preparar un café instantáneo sin que sea perjudicial para la salud.

-Puede ser, pero hago los mejores asados del mundo. -¡Vamos carajo! Encontró una remera. Busquemos un pantalón...

-Sebastián te lo discute.

-¿Y qué sabe Sebas? Además de no tener buen gusto en asados también le falla la vista. –Refunfuñó el rubio al pensar en cierta "relación" que tenía el uruguayo con cierto brasilero molesto.

No es que lo odiara, pero en serio, a nadie le gusta ver a un amigo con su hermano de corazón. Puaj. No.

-Por eso usa anteojos weón.

-Yo no me refería a eso per bueh. Entonces no desayunas…?

-No hasta encontrar mis pantalones.

-Bueeeeeeno, anda en pelotas, te juro que no me molesta.

-Ya quisieras –Manuel se dejo caer en la cama, frustrado.

-Dejate de joder y tapate con la sabana, yo qué sé. Si no, quedate ahí todo el día, ¿Qué querés que te diga? –Martín se dirigió a la cocina cuando los gritos del menor lo detuvo en el medio del pasillo.

-¿Qué?

-¡Ven! -Gritó el otro en respuesta.

-¡No, decime!

-¡Que vengas!

-¡No!

-¡Ven, mierda!

Martín suspiró y dejo de gritar ¿Qué pasaría si su sexy voz se arruinaba? Volvió a cruzar el pasillo hasta pararse en la puerta.

-¿Qué?

-Que si me prestabas unos pantalones.

-¿Y por qué no lo gritaste?

-Por la chucha que eri flojo.

-Sí, sí. Mi ropa te va a quedar grande, pero igual tengo todo sucio porque todavía no desarme la valija de... –Su rostro se ensombreció y trato de reponerse esbozando una sonrisa forzada. –Ahora pongo un lavarropas, si esperás…

-Sí.

-Entonces…

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué desayunás? –Manuel hizo una mueca ante su insistencia.

-Uh, ahí voy y me fijo que teni.

-¡No! Sos invitado, yo me arreglo. Quedate acá.

-No, pero…

Martín ya se había ido. Su política de dar un perfecto servicio a los invitados que visitaran su casa estaba siempre presente (Por los primeros días, hasta que este se cansara, lo que duraba como máximo… dos días de servicio. O algo así.)

Sonrió para sus adentros al darse cuenta de lo pajero que era. Con su complejo de Yao Ming "Me la suda", se puso a hacer dos chocolatadas, un mate para ir tomando después y alfajores.

-¿Leche con chocolate? ¿Es en serio? ¿Qué teni, 10 años? –Se burló el chileno cuando Martín llego con el desayuno a la habitación.

Los alfajores se veían apetitosos. Manuel avergonzó por sonrojarse ligeramente al darse cuenta de algo: Martín era una de las pocas personas que se tomaba la molestia de prepararle el desayuno o detalles idiotas como esos. Eso, significaba que se preocupaba por él, ¿no? Porque no importaba lo molesto, insoportable, engreído, idiota, egocéntrico y más insoportable que fuera, ya que él siempre estaba ahí.

Incluso en ese momento de mierda que estaba pasando, Martín se esforzaba en mostrar una sonrisa falsa para no contagiar su mal humor y lo trataba con esa extraña paciencia suya. Manuel suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar pensamientos raros y estúpidos que la mañana le estaba dejando.

Pero en ese momento solo quería que lo tragara la tierra.

El argentino sabía que su forma de comer alfajores era inconscientemente obscena (Se lo habían comentado una vez) y aguanto la risa viendo como al castaño casi se le caía la baba mientras lo comía con la mirada disimuladamente, entonces fue cuando decidió provocarlo (era casi un instinto coquetear, sea hombre o mujer).

Enfoco toda su atención en el alfajor, lamiendo y abriendo la boca grande pero sin dar un mordisco en sí. Mordisqueando la tapa del alfajor hasta quedar solo la parte de abajo y el dulce de leche, usando toda la habilidad que tenía con la lengua para lamer el dulce.

Echando una mirada directamente al chileno (quien ya ni siquiera podía disimular su mirada) se burló de él, divertido.

-¿Pasa algo, Manu?

-Hum, no, he... No. –Cerró la boca al darse cuenta que estaba balbuceando, mientras el otro se reía.

Frunció el ceño, enojado y todavía con la cabeza echa un lio. Bajo la vista, tomándose el desayuno que al parecer, por algún milagro divino, no estaba podrido, pasado, rancio, raro ni envenenado.

La mañana en sí transcurrió sin ningún (otro) inconveniente para alguno de los dos (si no consideramos como problema la parálisis mental en el cerebro de Manuel y los pensamientos deprimentes y melancólicos de Martín).

Al final, el argentino invito a su vecino a quedarse a almorzar, pero éste se negó. Con unos pantalones que le quedaban grandes y una bolsa de alfajores, regalo del rubio, salió de la casa cuestionándose varias cosas.

Pero cuando Manuel dejo la casa argentina la depresión volvió a instalarse en el lugar y la tristeza entro en Martín como si fuera un maldito demonio mágico en un intento de poseerlo como en las viejas cavernas de… sí, tenía que dejar de ver tantas series y películas pero en momentos como éste donde se encontraba tan decaído que no se le ocurría una opción mejor ¿Qué más podía hacer? Busco en su cocina si tenía maíz para hacer pochoclo, pero no había.

Puteó, consumido por un aire de extrañeza y recuerdos que prefería olvidar. Abrió la heladera y saco un par de cervezas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los almohadones saltaban al ritmo en que los pies de Martín rebotaban en el sofá, mientras seguía el ritmo de la música.

-…_Y en esta danza soy rey sin corona, y en esta danza que no tiene fin…_

Las latas en el suelo indicaban que estaba borracho.

-…_Yo saltando sin par voy a quedar, voy a quedar como Alí…_

El reloj marcaba altas horas de la madrugada. La música sonaba a todo volumen. Con un micrófono imaginario en mano y un pogo invisible descontroladamente despreocupado a su alrededor, Martín "afrontó" su depresión. Emborrachar el corazón, como decía el tema.

Un par de temas más y llego Cuatro Ebrios, de la Bersuit, trayendo consigo un par de esa canciones de grosísimos artistas pero que tiraban un poco para abajo, que rápidamente se combinaron con el efecto depresivo del alcohol transformando toda su euforia en pensamientos psicópatas con poco sentido causados por la tristeza.

Agotado y tirado en el sofá, una frase de Cuatro Ebrios ocupo su mente hasta que logro conciliar el sueño.

"_No hay nada… lo amás… no hay nada, no queda nada…"_


	3. Capítulo 2

Un molesto ruido lo despertó.

Lo ignoró. La resaca hacía que cualquier cosa lo ponga de mal humor y el teléfono no era la excepción. El timbrido cesó pero Martín no volvió a lograr dormirse ya que un nuevo sonido apareció: su celular. Ni siquiera se movió. El tono de llamada siguió sonando una y otra vez, hasta que con furia asesina lo agarro.

"Llamada Entrante, SEBAS".

Rechazó la llamada y tecleo un mensaje de texto;

_"Tengo resaca, no me rompas las pelotas"_

Después se disculparía. Quizá. Gruñó cuando el sonido molesto le cortó el hilo somnoliento.

"Un nuevo mensaje, SEBAS".

Pulsó aceptar y ojeó.

_"Estaba preocupado…"_ el argentino sonrió con cariño al leer la primera línea. _"...pero es bueno saber que no cometiste una estupidez y estás vivo. Aunque estoy un poco sorprendido por eso."_

-Uruguayo boludo.

_"Gracias (sarcasmo mode on)"_

Martín ya estaba totalmente despierto y por la luz que se filtró por la ventana, podía asegurar que era como el mediodía. Hizo un intento de levantarse pero el dolor de cabeza y los mareos repentinos se lo impidieron. Su celular le avisó que un nuevo mensaje le había llegado.

_"De nada"_

Martín entrecerró los ojos con una mirada asesina y busco un emoticón que pudiera expresar su odio matutino. No lo encontró y revoleó el celular a la mierda antes de pegar la mejilla al almohadón otra vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Así que acá estaban...- Martín rió al encontrar los tan buscados pantalones de Manuel... bueno, no tan buscados si todavía seguían en la cama, entre las sábanas. Pensó en llamarlo para avisarle y que los viniera a buscar, y muy dentro suyo, sintió una extraña urgencia de que el otro volviera a su casa.

Manuel podía tener una personalidad a veces un poco retorcida que chocaba con su propia forma de ser. A pesar de que siempre tenían sus pequeños pleitos, de alguna forma esa era la razón por la que el argentino disfrutaba su compañía. Alguien con quien pelearse y amigarse. Cualquier pelea idiota mantenía la mente de Martín en otra cosa y era por eso mismo que lo quería cerca en tiempos turbulentos como los que estaba pasando.

Pero el hecho de que se pelearan no significaba que él prefiera cuando sí se llevaban bien; esos raros momentos donde el chileno estaba de buen humor y el argentino no tan molesto. O esos momentos donde el argentino se pasaba de molesto y al chileno no le quedaba otra más que ceder.

Podría decirse que a Martín le encantaba estar a su lado, especialmente porque le divertía molestarlo. Y también, había otra razón; le encantaba ser la causa de una sonrisa. Era en general, pero sentía que era "su buena acción del día" o algo así, por eso siempre se la pasaba de bromista con todo el mundo. Esto se aplicaba con todos sus amigos, siempre le gustaba ver a la gente que quería feliz, especialmente si él era la causa. Gesto egocéntrico pero lindo.

Y Manuel casi nunca sonreía. El argentino sabía que su amigo era muy reservado y solitario. Con el tiempo, comprendió que él no había elegido ser así y la misión de sacarle una sonrisa era todo un trabajo que a veces no prometía resultados.

Y ese trabajo era lo que necesitaba ahora, algo con que mantenerse entretenido, sacarle una pedazo de felicidad a otra persona que ambos pudieran disfrutar.

Miro a los pantalones como si les agradeciera por aparecer como escusa y se dirigió al teléfono (su celular se hizo mierda, ya necesitaba otro nuevo).

-¿Manu? –Llamó cuando alguien atendió del otro lado del teléfono.

-Sí, ¿Martín?

-No, un león ninja salvaje que se escapó del zoológico. ¿Quién más, boludo?

-¿Entonces que queri, león salvaje?

-Eso sonó muy porno –Martín se rio dándose cuenta que el otro muy probablemente ni siquiera se dio cuenta lo dijo hasta que él lo remarcó.- Además era ninja.

-En serio, ¿Pa' qué llamaste? –La voz ya se oía molesta.

-Encontré tus pantalones…

-¿Si? ¿Dónde? Los busqué por todos lados –Refunfuñó el chileno, pero se oía aliviado.

-Sí, claro, los buscaste por todos lados. Estaban entre las sabanas.

-...

-Dale, veni a buscarlos, te espero para la merienda con facturas.

Y cortó, así nomas, antes de que Manuel pudiera negarse.

Se abrigó y salió a comprar facturas. No hacía mucho frío pero él todavía se sentía destemplado.

Le molestó que la panadera lo mirara raro por traer un gorro, bufanda, campera, guantes, botas...

Bueno, si, había exagerado pero la tipa lo miraba mal.

-Disculpe mi intromisión, pero me da curiosidad saber que le pasó.

Martín parpadeó confundido y luego recordó que todavía tenía porrazos visibles en la cara y frunció el ceño, poniéndose de mal humor.

-Fue una pelea.

-Oh, estos chicos de hoy.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?- Dijo Martín, escéptico.

-¿Creen que con peleas se solucionan las cosas? Olvídelo, acá tiene la docena de facturas. Son 24 pesos.

Martín pagó y agarró la bolsa.

-Fue para proteger a alguien que quería mucho. Ya sé que estuvo mal pelear pero los motivos no me parecen malos.

Salió de la panadería dejando a la mujer sorprendida.

Ahora le empezó a doler la cabeza y a sentirse un poco mal. Necesitaba descansar.

Llego a su casa dejando las facturas arriba de la mesa y se tiró en la cama, así como estaba. Se quedó un rato largo en ese estado de ensoñación donde uno cree estar dormido pero consciente de lo que hay alrededor, sin dormir en sí. El ruido de la puerta lo alarmo, despertándolo completamente.

Cuando se levanto sintió un mareo, de repente lo golpeo el calor y se dio cuenta de lo abrigado que estaba. Se fue sacando el abrigo tirándolo en el camino y le abrió a su vecino.

-Hola- Saludo medio tarado, todavía un poco mareado y acalorado.

-¿Qué...?- Manuel enarcó una ceja, mirándolo confundido.

-¿Qué de qué?

-¿Qué estubistei haciendo?- Le preguntó con mirada sospechosa.

-¿Por?

Manuel entró y Martín se fugó de una escapada a mirarse al espejo.

Tenía la remera arrugada (le pareció a sí mismo que le quedaba bastante sexy) y por el sofocón de calor sus mejillas estaban rojas. Si sumamos a eso que estaba con el pelo despeinado y que tenía un aire despistado y medio boludo por culpa de los mareos, anda saber que pensó el chileno.

-¿En qué pensabas? –Le preguntó volviendo del baño con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Nada, contigo nunca se sabe.

Se sentaron a merendar, el rubio con su mate y el otro con el té que había traído. Hablaron, se pelearon, se amigaron. Tal como lo había previsto el argentino.

Martín lo invito a ver una película y Manuel aceptó. Eligieron una de terror, los dos orgullosos de ser lo suficientemente maduros como para verla.

No habían pasado quince minutos de la película que Martín ya tenía una sábana en la cabeza, desviando de vez en cuando la vista hacia las ventanas, puertas o cualquier orificio de la casa por donde pudiera entrar algo, y Manuel se abrazaba las piernas acurrucado en sí mismo, saltando con cada ruido de fondo.

Al terminar la película los dos se miraron.

-No daba tanto miedo –Dijo Martín, sacándose la sábana.

-No, para nada...

-Che, se hizo re tarde. –Comentó, mirando el reloj.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Como las diez, ¿Te quedas a comer? -Invitó el argentino.

Manuel dudo, ya que en verdad se la estaba pasando bien pero nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con él, entonces se le hacía medio raro.

-Pido pizza –Incentivó el otro.

-Está bien, mientras no cocines...

-Y dale con que cocino mal, un día de estos te invito a un asado.

-Como quieras, weón. –Dijo, haciendo un gesto como si le restara importancia.

Comieron pizza, discutieron quién se quedaba con la última porción, la partieron a la mitad, se pelearon por la aceituna. Comentaron la película, qué tan absurdos eran los efectos de la sangre y esas cosas, haciéndose los machos. Manuel anunció que era tarde y que se iba, Martín no lo dejó. Insistió en que se quedara a dormir. Que no, que sí, que no, que sí. Y bueno, que sí.

Y así es como llegaron a esta situación:

-Martín, conchetumadre, duerme de costado porque si no entramos...

-Neh.

-¡Martín!

-Neh.

El chileno no había previsto cuando aceptó quedarse a dormir que el rubio tenía una sola cama, cómoda, pero de una sola plaza.

Se quedó mirando la pared contra la que estaba medio aplastado y paso horas mirando la pared blanca. Una tras otra imagen sanguinaria de la película lo acosaban y ya debía llevar como tres horas sin poder dormirse. Se dio vuelta y le pokeó el hombro a Martín para ver si estaba despierto.

-¿AY, QUE MIERDA…? Ha, Manu, jeje –Se dio vuelta sonriendo falsamente.

-¿Teni miedo por la película?

-¿Qué? Nooooo, que voy a tener yo ja que mirá vos que no, como se te ocurre que yo, YO voy a tener miedo, encima que... sí. Tengo miedo. Mucho miedo.

-Por culpa de la wea esa ahora no puedo dormir –Se quejó.

-Sí, yo me acordaba de tipo esa parte donde el chabón caminaba y se escuchaban esos ruiditos raritos que hacían así como hiiiiii tipo chillidos y encuentra el cuerpo ese así tirado con esa cosa en la cara y que…

-Hablemos de algo que no tenga nada que ver, si segui pensando en eso no te duermes nunca...

-¿Como qué?

-Hemmm….

-¿My little pony?

-¿Qué...?

-No sé.

-¿Tú miras eso?

-No. ¿Vos?

-No...

-¿Fútbol?

-No, te pones así como loquito cuando hablai de fútbol –Resopló el chileno.- ¿De comida?

-No, me va a agarrar hambre. Ahora que lo mencionaste, ya tengo hambre.

-Entonces no se. –Suspiró el castaño, rindiéndose.

-Tenés lindos ojos.

-¿QUÉ? –El chileno abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-Nada, estamos cerca y me di cuenta de eso.

Manuel se sonrojo notablemente por el comentario del rubio, quien lo dijo como si fuera algo obvio.

-Eris un fleto de mierda, ¿Cómo dices algo así en estos momentos? –Murmuró, mirando para otro lado, removiéndose nervioso.

-No sé, yo siempre digo lo primero que se me viene a la mente.

-Eso no es bueno.

-A veces si, a veces no. Fue un cumplido, che, ni que te hubiera dicho algo feo.

El chileno se quedo en silencio, a veces mirándolo de reojo, sintiéndose incomodo.

-Che, tengo sueño y no me puedo dormir.

-A mi me pasa lo mismo poh weón.

Manuel buscó algo para decir pero no se le ocurría nada, y le ponía nervioso que le rubio lo esté mirando sin ni siquiera disimular.

-Deja de mirarme y duérmete –Dijo, finalmente.

-Está bien –Sonrió el argentino y se acurrucó a su lado, apoyando el mentón en su hombro.

Manuel se iba a quejar pero si así dejaba de mirarlo y se ponía a dormir, entonces estaba bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se puede decir que Manuel durmió bien, pero no se levantó exactamente de buen humor.

Martín por su parte estaba chocho, había logrado dormirse y ahora estaba despatarrado, con la cabeza y medio cuerpo arriba del chileno (que por cierto, estaba calentito y cómodo).

-¿Qué... mierda...? ¡MARTIN! –El chileno siempre supo que pasaría algo como esto, y rojo hasta las orejas, trato de deshacerse del rubio que todavía estaba medio dormido.

-Hum, no es para tanto... -Murmuró el otro atrapando al menor en un abrazo del que no se podía mover.

-Maaartín, suéltame –Forcejeó hasta que finalmente el argentino lo dejo libre, riendo.

-Aweonao. Fleto. Mierda.

-¿Hacés el desayuno o lo puedo hacer yo sin que te quejes?

-Como quieras. –Masculló en tono ofendido.

Martín se desperezo exageradamente y fue a hacer el desayuno pero se detuvo en la puerta.

-¿Sabías que esta bueno que te quedes en mi casa? Me hace sentir mejor. –Y dicho esto le dedico una sonrisa y desapareció en el pasillo.

Puso música bajita y se dedico a preparar un rico desayuno, uno del que Manuel no pudiera decir ni mu.

Pero se vio interrumpido por éste, quien tenía una expresión extraña.

-Me voy pa' mi casa. –Le avisó.

-Esperá, ¿Por qué?

Pero el chileno no le respondió, se fue apurado sin darle ninguna explicación, dejándolo perplejo y un poco confundido.


	4. Capítulo 3

Martín no tenía ni idea de por qué Manuel se había ido así, ¿Algo andaba mal?

Pero por supuesto, el argentino no sabía que el chileno se estaba volviendo loco, porque de a poco se estaba dando cuenta que empezaba a sentir ciertos sentimientos que de ninguna manera deberían estar ahí. Pero estaban.

Obviamente, Martín no tenía ni la menor idea de esto, es por eso que a la tarde, casi noche, volvió a llamarlo.

−Ah, vo' –Fue lo que le contesto.

−Sí, yo. Nunca te llevaste los pantalones, boludo. Venite a comer…

−No me quedo a comer. −Y cortó, así de frio, dejando al rubio un poco sorprendido.

_No importa_, se dijo, ya lo iba a convencer. Hizo la comida para dos, algo sencillo. Se sentó a mirar tele. Se aburrió. Ahora era diferente estar solo. No le gustaba. Cuando tocaron la puerta, saltó contento y le abrió con una sonrisa.

−Dame los pantalones y me voy, weon.

−Nope, te quedas a comer.

−No, me voy.

− ¿Encima que te cocino ya te vas?−Preguntó haciendo pucherito, poniendo su mejor cara de perro desvalido.

−Ah, si. Tú me cocinaste −Dijo con sarcasmo.

−Hamburguesas. −Abrió los brazos con una gran sonrisa, en modo de presentación.

−Comprastei en McDonals, seguro...

−Noo, hay uno a cinco cuadras, ¿Pretendes que camine cinco cuadras? −Dramatizó agitando los brazos, pero el castaño negó con la cabeza. −Pooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrfiissssssss.

−No.

−Poooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssss.

−No.

−Pooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo….

−Comer y nada más. −Aceptó, bastante harto de la situación, con un tic nervioso en el ojo.

−Y una película.

−Que no sea de terror.

−Hecho.

Martín sonrió triunfante y el chileno se dio cuenta que tan rápido había caído. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él, más rápido accedía a todo lo que le pidiera. Se sentía confundido, una parte de él le decía que el argentino le gustaba y que debía quedarse a su lado; la otra parte se negaba a creer que ese idiota le gustaba pero que por las dudas debía alejarse.

Martín no sabía nada de eso, se guiaba más por su propio instinto (o impulso) que por otra cosa. Y su objetivo seguía siendo el mismo que antes; hacer reír a Manuel, o al menos robarle una sonrisa. Algo.

El chileno se sentó en la mesa, dándole la espalda a Martín, que estaba preparando las hamburguesas mientras prendía la radio y se ponía a cantar. Tenía buena voz (bastante buena) pero la cagaba cuando trataba de cantar notas altas, desafinando cómicamente.

Manuel se sorprendió cuando el rubio se inclino para deslizar el plato con la hamburguesa en la mesa, sonrojándose al escuchar la oración que canto en su oído;

_−...Cuando es con vos, siento todo irreal_… −Martín se alejó, sonriendo, a servirse su propia comida, cantando en su propio mundo−_...recordando tu expresión, vuelvo a desear esas noches de calor, llenas de ansiedad..._

Y entonces, mientras comían, cada uno se quedó pensando en lo suyo: Manuel preguntándose si le gustaba o no Martín, si estaba confundido o que mierda (su vecino no le ayudaba mucho a aclarar sus dudas) y el otro mirando fijamente a su vecino, intentando idear alguna forma de hacerlo reír mientras se balanceaba en la silla.

El chileno sintió que lo miraban y ya estaba pensando que se estaba volviendo paranoico, cuando se dio cuenta que sí estaba siendo observado y frunció el ceño.

− ¿Qué mirai?

−Nada, es que estaba flasheando que WAAAAAAA... −Y Martín se fue a la mierda. Literalmente. Fue una caída rápida, de la que no se pudo atajar, despatarrándose completamente en el suelo. –Ay... −Se quejó agarrándose la cabeza. El codo con el que cayó, también le dolía. Pateó la silla por pura frustración, enojado, mas se sorprendió cuando escuchó la risa de Manuel. Completamente tentado.

El chileno se agachó, mirándolo por debajo de la mesa, volviéndose a reír sonoramente. Martín lo observó, sonriente y orgulloso. Misión cumplida.

− ¿E-estai bien? −Preguntó Manuel todavía riendo, gateando por debajo de la mesa para acercarse y asegurarse de que el otro no estaba enojado por reírse así de él.

−Sí, dolió.

−Fue muy gracioso, weón −Comentó volviendo a reír.

−Sí, sí, termina tu comida, comés re lento, chabón.

−Es que... −Manuel se quiso levantar y se dio la cabeza contra la mesa, olvidándose completamente de ella.

−JAJAJA NO SOY EL UNICO BOLUDO JAJAJA −Martín estallo en risas mientras el otro salía de abajo de la mesa agarrándose la cabeza. −Che, ¿Te duele mucho? −Inquirió conteniendo la risa pero en parte preocupado, siguiendo al menor por debajo de la mesa.

−Un poco −Refunfuñó Manuel.

Martín apoyó sus manos en las mejillas del chileno, bajándole la cabeza para rozar sus labios contra la coronilla del chileno.

−Ya va a sanar…

El menor lo apartó, avergonzado. No dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a observarlo con las mejillas encendidas, justo donde las manos de Martín lo habían tocado, mientras éste se sentaba de nuevo a comer.

Terminaron la comida "sin inconvenientes" y Manuel se repetía una y otra vez que no debería haber venido. Y mucho menos seguir quedándose. No porque se sintiera confundido ni nada de esas cursilerías, si no porque olvidaba que Martín podía ser tan encantador como, bueno, así;

− ¿POR QUÉ? VOS PODÉS, VOS SABÉS QUE PODÉS, ¡SALTA LAS PUTAS REJAS, MANCHITAS! ¡TIMMY TE ESPERA DEL OTRO LADO! ¡SALTAA! −Gritó histérico al televisor.

−Sigo sin entender la wea: si el perro era tan genial, ¿Por qué le pusieron Manchitas?− Preguntó el chileno. Después de estar casi una hora haciendo zapping, una típica película de esos perros que hacen algo super apareció. Manuel odiaba esas películas pero el argentino ya se había enganchado.

−Porque tiene manchas, dah...− Respondió como si le hubieran preguntado lo más obvio del mundo.

−Ok. Para la próxima me quedo con la de terr…

−NO, MANCHITAS, CORREEEEE, OH POR DIOS, CORRRREEE MIERDA, AHÍ VIENE EL CAZADOR, TIMMY, Y LA RECONCHA DE TU HERMANA ZORRA PORQUE MIERDA NO AYUDÁS A TU SAGRADO PERRO, MIRÁ QUE LINDO QUE ES Y ASÍ SE VA A MORIR, SI SE MUERE TE MATO, TIMMY, MANCHITAAAAS…

Manuel perdió la última gota de paciencia y le saco el control remoto de la mano, cambiando de canal, antes de quedar sordo.

−Noo, ¡Volvee! MIRÁ SI SE MUERE. −Dijo (gritó) con exagerada histeria.

−No voy a volver a… −Fue interrumpido cuando Martín se le tiró encima tratando de agarrar el control remoto del televisor, y él trato de mantenerlo lejos de su alcance, pero se dio cuenta de la proximidad y sonrojándose, tiro el control lejos.

−Waa, ya termino −Se lamentó cuando logro volver al canal. Se hizo el ofendido mientras miraba los créditos.

−Seguro se murió, todas las pelis de perros terminan así. −El chileno que ni se inmuto por la tragedia del rubio.

− ¿Y si no se moría? El perro era muy genialoso, así como re groso, como yo, por ahí Timmy lo salvaba, o por ahí lo salvaba un extra, o por ahí se salvaba a sí mismo, así como él solito... −Desesperado, se puso a picarle el hombro mientras buscaba los posibles desenlaces.

−"Timmy" salva a su estúpido perro y fueron felices por siempre. Basta. −Dijo pegándole a la mano que le pokeaba insistentemente el hombro.

−No, ahora me enoje −Hizo una salida muy teatral, (tipo las salidas de los actores malos en las telenovelas truchas y muy malas) como si realmente estuviera enojado pero Manuel pudo ver que ocultaba una sonrisa antes de salir. Lo siguió a la habitación donde Martín se había tirado sobre la cama.

−Haz lugar –Demandó, queriendo sentarse.

− ¿Por qué no te cambias? Te presto un pijama si querés…

−No,…

−Es más cómodo que dormir en jeans, boludo. Toma- Le dijo mientras revisaba el armario y le tiraba la ropa arriba de la cama. −Vos cambiate en el baño, yo me cambio acá.

−Oka. −El chileno no discutió más.

Se llevo la ropa y se cambió. Se miró por un segundo en el espejo, observando su pelo revuelto, su mirada fría pero con ese brillo especial que adquirían sus ojos cuando la pasaba bien.

Había sido buena idea ponerse ropa más cómoda para dormir, aunque le quedara un poco grande lo hacía sentirse más libre, más ligero. Ignoró por completo el hecho de lo bien que olía la ropa de Martín. Era casi embriagador.

Cuando volvió a la pieza, se quedo mirando al argentino, medio escondido para que no lo vea.

Porque Martín la estaba pasando mal, se dio cuenta. Terriblemente mal.

Parado en la cama y con una zapatilla en mano, ponía toda su concentración en la pared. Más específicamente, en la cucaracha que había en la pared. Calculando, lanzó (revoleó) la zapatilla. Un tiro perfecto, le dio a la lámpara, la cual cayó rompiéndose estrepitosamente. La cucaracha se movió y Martín pego un grito (no muy varonil) mientras agarraba la otra zapatilla, sin sacarle la mirada al bicho.

Manuel se recostó sobre el marco de la puerta, tapándose la boca para no partirse de risa.

−Hija de puta, espera a que agarre el Raid, te creés tan mala con esas... patitas... y esas… ¡AY, NO, MIERDA, TIENE ALITAS! ¡ESA COSA VUELA Y LA REPUTA QUE ME PARIO! ¡MANUEEEEEL! ¡ANDA Y TRAEME EL RAID! ¡MANUUUU! ¡LA PUTA MADREEE! ¡VOY A MORIR! ¡MANUUELLL! −Se dio vuelta y lo encontró ahí, riéndose en silencio. −No seas forro, ayudame. −La voz se le quebró mientras miraba con pánico a la cucaracha voladora.

Manuel le arrebató el calzado de la mano y se acerco para darle un zapatillazo mortal. Y todo terminó.

−Me quería matar −Susurró Martín con voz temblorosa −Ella me lo dijo.

−Sí, poh, a mí también me lo dijo. Suerte que la descubriste, si no, te iba a matar mientras dormías…

−No, hablando en serio, ¿Viste como me miraba?

−Claaaro. Seguro que ni siquiera teni idea de cuáles son los ojos...

−Sí que sé –Se quejó y miró dudoso el cadáver destripado de la cucaracha −pero no se notan porque tiene hasta las tripas arriba de los ojos.

Manuel se limitó a sonreír, apagando la luz para ir a la cama.

−No tengo sueño, ¿Te jode que escuche música? −Preguntó el argentino, mas tenía ya los auriculares puestos.

−Hace lo que quieras.

−Sipis.

Pasaron unos minutos donde Manuel se sentía nervioso y Martín estaba en su mundo, hasta que éste último rompió el silencio.

−Che, ¿Te puedo dedicar una canción?

− ¿He?

−Es que estaba escuchando un tema y me pareció perfecto para vos…

−Bueno, ya poh weón...

Manuel, que estaba mirando el techo se alarmó cuando Martín apoyo una mano en su hombro, sintiendo su respiración en la oreja.

−_Hoy te busqué en la rima que duerme con todas las palabras, si algo callé es porque entendí todo, menos la distancia... −_Deslizó una mano por el pecho del chileno−_ Desordene átomos tuyos para hacerte aparecer... un día más, un día más... arriba el sol, abajo el reflejo de cómo estalla mi alma. Ya estás aquí, y el paso que dimos es causa y es efecto... cruza el amor, yo cruzare los dedos y gracias por venir, gracias por venir..._ −Enfatizó las palabras, acercando más su cuerpo−_ Adorable puente se ha creado entre los dos..._ −La mano pasó del pecho al otro hombro, en un pequeño abrazo−..._cruza el amor, yo cruzare los dedos y gracias por venir, gracias por venir, gracias por venir, gracias por venir... −_Su voz era suave, agradable. Los calores corporales se fusionaban con el ritmo de la música y el canto del mayor._ −...Adorable puente... cruza el amor, cruza el amor por el puente... usa el amor, usa el amor como un puente..._

Manuel simplemente cerró los ojos, durmiéndose en unos dulces sueños recubiertos de suaves melodías y la voz de esa persona a quien cada vez quería más y más.

* * *

Perdón por la tardanza .


	5. Capítulo 4

−_Si a tu corazón yo llego igual, todo siempre se podrá elegir..._

Martín estaba ahí, brillante, en frente suyo. Muy cerca.

_−...No me escribas la pared, solo quiero estar entre tu piel..._

Con esa sonrisa que hacia resplandecer al mundo, con sus mechones desordenados color oro y esos ojos divinos que tenía, en este momento, parecía el sol de su vida.

_−...Y si acaso no brillara el sol y quedara yo atrapado aquí, no vería la razón de seguir viviendo sin tu amor..._

Se le acercó, más cerca de lo que estaban, más cerca de lo que habían estado siempre. Solo más cerca.

_−...Y hoy que enloquecido vuelvo buscando tu querer, no queda más que viento, no queda más que viento…_

Todo era tan tranquilo, pero tan desprolijo al mismo tiempo… Manuel solo quería romper esa mínima distancia que separaba sus labios de los del rubio.

_−...y si acaso no brillara el sol y quedara yo atrapado aquí, no vería la razón de seguir viviendo sin tu amor..._

Pero éste no se movía. Susurraba estrofa tras estrofa con su dulce voz, volviéndolo loco.

_−...Y hoy que enloquecido vuelvo buscando tu querer no queda más que viento, no queda más que viento..._

¿Por qué no lo besaba? Oh, sí, porque era solo un sueño. Y él no manejaba sus sueños.

_−...y si acaso no brillara el sol y quedara yo atrapado aquí, no vería la razón de seguir viviendo sin tu amor..._

Manuel entreabrió los ojos, apretando los puños alrededor de las sabanas. Sueño de mierda.

Lo primero que vio fue a Martín al lado suyo, mirando por la ventana mientras cantaba suavemente. Así que su voz había interferido en sus sueños, haciéndole pasar momentos bonitos que no tenían cabida en el mundo real. En el mundo real donde el argentino era más brillante y resplandeciente que en sus sueños. Un verdadero sol.

−Te despertaste. −Dijo interrumpiendo su canto cuando se percató de que el chileno lo observaba.

−No, soy sonámbulo −Murmuró con sarcasmo mientras se sentaba.

−Hice el desayuno −Comentó, ignorando el comentario del otro. −Espero que te gusten los churros con dulce de leche.

− ¿Siempre desayunas algo dulce y grasoso, weon? –Preguntó, mirando el churro.

Martín pensó un momento. Alfajores, facturas y churros. En realidad no comía estas cosas diariamente... pero siempre que venía el chileno tenía la necesidad de complacerlo.

−Es lindo empezar una mañana dulce −Contestó con simpleza.

−Sí poh. Y la semana que viene voy a tener que hacer dieta…

-Yo hago deportes, nunca engordo −Contó con orgullo el argentino, tocándose la panza. −Futbol, tenis, futbol, rugby, futbol, básquet, futbol… de todo.

Manuel no le respondió, agarró su tecito que todavía estaba tibio. Aunque Martín se había levantado hace ya rato, se encaprichó con hacer un desayuno perfecto y dejar dormir a su pobre vecino. Se dio cuenta que pacifico era mientras dormía. Y lindo. Parecía un nenito, con su respiración suave y esa paz que tienen las personas al dormir.

− ¿Qué película miramos hoy? Ni de terror ni de perritos, no te aguanto otra vez a vo' llorando por esa wea…

−Una de acción, esas que son bien flasheritas...

−Pero la elijo yo weon.

−Okis −Martín le sonrió pero se acordó de algo− Cierto. Che, no sé si puedo, hace mil que estoy posponiendo el trabajo y...

El argentino se interrumpió, sorprendido. ¿Era eso decepción lo que Manuel estaba intentando disimular? Quiso negar con la cabeza, pensando que era imposible. Pero indudablemente era decepción. Tristeza. Disimulada tristeza.

−...pero ya sabes, "no dejes para hoy lo que podes hacer mañana".

−La wea era al revés. −Cuestionó, pero Martín ya no lo veía triste. Eso era lo que importaba.

−No, el que lo escribió lo escribió mal, es como yo digo. −Manuel enarcó una ceja, como si fuera a discutirle. Pero se quedó callado. Miró su té y sonrió.

Martín quedo claramente sorprendido, esperando otro tipo de reacción. Pero le pareció… tierno.

Con un sonoro suspiro, el rubio se tiro para atrás cayendo sobre la almohada. Esta estaba siendo definitivamente una de las mejores mañanas. Una de "esas" mañanas. Mañanas donde el sol se asoma por la ventana diciendo "Hola" y uno está con cara de feliz cumpleaños metido entre las sabanas, calentito y perezoso. Una de esas mañanas donde todo es tranquilamente perfecto. Era una de esas mañanas para ambos.

El rubio cantaba, como siempre. Con una escoba en la mano (la que usaba más como micrófono), "barría".

_"Che, tengo que limpiar algo la casa mientras cocino ¿No? Es un asco este lugar"_ y Manuel asintió sin la menor duda de aquello. Pero la realidad era que Martín no se veía como si estuviera limpiando. Para nada.

Bailando patéticamente pero con onda, el argentino entonaba la canción con los ojos cerrados. Al chileno "se le desviaron" los ojos hacia el culo del argentino, el que no dejaba de mover al compas de la canción.

−..._porque será que me gusta la noche... porque todo el que queda es un padre para mi, que se anima a decir todo y que te enseña a vivir lo que millones no se animan a decir..._

Sin previo aviso, Martín entrelazó sus dedos con los del otro, bailando.

−_...que se anima a decir todo y que te enseña a vivir lo que millones no se animan a decir..._ _Y se te va pasando el tiempo y que la vida se te va solo te pido que vuelvas de verdad y que el silencio se convierta en carnaval..._

A Manuel se le paró el corazón. Bueno, digamos que todo lo contrario, le latía a mil por hora. La cercanía lo ponía nervioso y desvió la mirada hacia el costado. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba?

Martín le dedicó una de sus típicas sonrisas seductoras− Dale, copate Manu, bailá conmigo... −Le susurró−..._Por qué será que te quedas adentro, no quedes que acá afuera es carnaval... carnaval toda la vida y una noche junto a vos si no hay galope se nos para el corazón... −_Al ver que el ojimiel no reaccionaba a su petición, el argentino deslizó sus manos hacia la cintura de su compañero y tratando de moverlas al ritmo de la música. El chileno trato de empujarlo lejos pero sus manos se congelaron en los hombros del otro, quedándose quietas ahí.

Manuel trago saliva, rojo como un tomate. El sueño que había tenido ahora llenaba su cabeza. Le golpeaba el cerebro una y otra vez, como si quisiera hacerse presente. La respiración del rubio chocaba en su oreja y podía sentir el calor corporal de éste. Las manos que movían su cintura le prendían fuego, y se odiaba por permitir que sentimientos estúpidos lo llenaran y lo hicieran sentir raro.

−..._por qué será que me gusta la no... _LA PUTA MADRE, LOS FIDEOS −Y Martín desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina.

No. La única oportunidad que tenía el argentino de demostrarle a su vecino lo bien que cocinaba se arruino.

−Tiene una pinta asquerosa esta mierda −Murmuró tratando de salvar los fideos. Pensó que era buena idea cocinar una de las recetas de Feliciano, ya que lo que tenía en común con su tío era el amor hacia la pasta.

La pasta que estaba quemada y sí, efectivamente, tenía pinta asquerosa. Bueeeeno... no hay otra cosa.

Sirvió esa cosa en dos platos y llamó a Manuel a comer.

− ¿Qué… wea…?

−Esto... es... la comida... supongo.

− ¿Es broma?

−Nop. Solo está quemado, boludo. Supongo que es comestible. –Musitó, probando su propia comida. Hemm, no era una exquisitez de los dioses, pero tampoco estaba incomible.

−Yo no voy a comer eso…

−No comas.

El chileno hizo una mueca de asco, y pincho con el tenedor. Probó un solo fideo, con los ojos cerrados.

−Dejá de dramatizar, actor −Le dijo el rubio y el otro le tiro una mirada asesina.

− ¿Yo soy el que dramatizo? ¿En serio, weón?

−Sí, todo el tiempo −Aseguró el argentino.

−... −No le respondió para no iniciar otra discusión, lo que dejo nuevamente sorprendido a Martín. Comió en silencio, no es como si estuviera tan mal. Tampoco es como si estuviera rico, el argentino le debía una comida.

− ¿Compenso este almuerzo con la cena? −Pregunto, deseoso de sacar una respuesta positiva de Manuel en lo que a la comida se refiere.

−Si, poh.

Manuel se dio cuenta de que llevaba viviendo en la casa argentina más tiempo del que se había dado cuenta.

−Bueno, ¿Qué peli elegiste para ver hoy?

−Todavía no se. Pero de acción, ya dijimos...

−Suuuuperrr, las de acción son las que más me gustan −Dijo Martín entusiasmado, levantando los brazos.

−Te gusta cualquier cosa que tenga efectos especiales, weón.

−Por eso. −Sonrió como un niño antes de seguir comiendo.

Martín termino de comer "eso", y Manuel se lleno de pan y fruta. Se sentaron en el sillón y prepararon el DVD. Vieron la dichosa película elegida por el chileno. Acción, muertes, ninjas futuristas. Al final, un Martín fascinado.

−Creo... que esta es mi película no-porno favorita... definitivamente −Comentó al terminar, apagando la televisión.

−Oficialmente, ahora elijo las películas −Declaró Manuel, con una pequeña sonrisa.

−Oficialmente −Acordó el rubio, quien se quedo mirando al otro devolviéndole la sonrisa.

− ¿Q-que?

−La película tenía un final re pelusa −Dijo, acercándose peligrosamente al chileno − ¿Nosotros no tenemos derecho a tener un final feliz re cursi? –Murmuró, invadiendo plenamente el espacio personal del otro.

− ¿Q-que...? −Repitió tontamente.

−Humm... Te gusto. −Fue una afirmación que dejo congelado a Manuel.

− ¿Por qué deci que me gustas? −Preguntó armándose de valor para poder sostenerle la mirada.

Mala idea. Verlo a los ojos lo hacía ponerse más y más nervioso.

− ¿Sabías que dijiste mi nombre en sueños? −Inquirió suavemente, con un toque de diversión en su voz. −Además, ni lo niegues boludo, estas rojo como tomate y más nervioso que no se qué.

Manuel quería que lo trague la tierra.

−Yo... −Pero en serio que no se lo esperaba. Si no, ni siquiera habría abierto la boca... o tal vez sí. Martín lo beso, primero suavemente antes de introducir su lengua y ponerse insistente, el cual seguía siendo suave y rico.

Manuel sintió un escalofrío eléctrico cuando el argentino lo abrazo por las caderas, profundizando el beso. El toque lo hizo reaccionar y paso sus brazos rodeando el cuello del rubio, besándolo con avidez. Se unió la pasión y el deseo (que ya estaba en un primer lugar instalada en los dos, junto con la fuerte tensión sexual) y Manuel pego los cuerpos, abriendo la boca hacia ese sabor pecadoramente dulce que lo volvía loco. La lengua de Martín recorría todo, perdiéndose en la abrumadora sensación de pasión que de repente estalló en su pecho.

El chileno se tomó la libertad para apretujar a Martín con ese deseo que lo había estado persiguiendo todo el día mientras éste parecía devolverle cada roce, cada toque, cada movimiento sin importar con que parte del cuerpo lo hiciera o que tan mínimo pareciera.

Ambos empezaron a sentir la falta de aire y Martín se apartó dando un largo suspiro.

Manuel se quedó quieto, con la mente totalmente vacía como para decir cualquier cosa. Además, no es como si no disfrutara donde estaba, en brazos del argentino. Sus labios tenían todavía el sabor dulzón de la lengua del rubio, quien era bastante empalagoso. Sentía que le quemaban las mejillas. No, sentía que le quemaba el cuerpo entero, que se prendía fuego él mismo.

Con los labios todavía conquilleándole, miró a Martín, avergonzado. Cuando los ojos color miel se cruzaron con los de color verde, el argentino sonrió. Luego le guiñó un ojo y se puso de pie, rompiendo el tan preciado contacto mientras salía de la habitación y se metía en el pasillo.

Martín se encerró en el baño, quedándose apoyado en la puerta, respirando agitadamente.

Suspiró, repasando lo ocurrido. Realmente necesitaba un momento para seguir siendo el Martín de siempre, el relajado que tomaba el control de la situaciones. Pero la verdad ese beso había sido demasiado para él.

Sonrió tontamente, sintiéndose una de esas chaboncitas en las películas románticas que dan saltitos cuando se dan cuenta que son correspondidas.

Se apoyó contra la puerta dando respiraciones profundas mientras sonreía. Después, se observó al espejo y se alborotó el pelo.

−Sexy −Se susurró guiñándose un ojo a sí mismo ante su reflejo y salió del baño dirigiéndose a la habitación, donde Manuel lo esperaba con sentado en la cama con la vista fija en el piso.

El rubio subió a la cama y, en cuatro patas, gateó hasta donde estaba el chileno, agarrándolo de la cara mientras lo volvía a besar apasionadamente, pero sin la fogosidad de antes. Era algo más dulce, más simple, pero no menos importante para los dos.

Martín lo besó siguiendo un camino que pasaba por la mandíbula y se perdía el cuello. Manuel suspiró, por primera vez manso.

El argentino se recostó con los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, invitándolo a acompañarlo. Tomando de las manos al chileno (ahora SU chileno), lo hizo recostarse en su pecho mientras lo abrazaba con ternura.


End file.
